Hangover
by Bai-Feng333
Summary: Senritsu wakes up with a hangover. And for the first time since the Sonata of darkness changed her she thinks that this isn t that bad. LeorioxSenritsu (Backgroundstory to my fanart "Sunglassesthief" on deviantart )


**Bai- Feng: Just a little thing I write down while drawing "Sunglassesthief". The original Fanart is now posted on tumblr (bai-feng) or my deviantart account (XRed-EyeX) and also is the titlepicture of this fanfiction. Really, I love this pairing. The idea won´t leave me alone! There have to be much more fanart/fanfics to this pairing! :D Please...there are a lot of mistakes in this story. After all English is not my first language and I would be very happy if you correct me. **

**Have fun while reading & please review!**

**I hope I can give inspiration for you to make some stuff to this pairing! I want to read something to them that is not by me! ;)**

Splitting headaches, like her whole head wanted to explode.  
Growing pains in legs and arms, furthermore a bitter taste in her mouth as if she would suck pure vinegar.  
Moreover the smell of old cigarettes and alcohol spread out of every of her pores and hung around her like a too tight coat that choke the breath out of her.

In other words:  
Senritsu had a hangover.

That was not a new feeling for the young women, quite the opposite of it, she really know how to enjoy life in every possible way. Even after the Sonata of Darkness changed her and before this even more.  
Senritsu could remember really good her first hangover, after she passed the Hunter-exam when she was a half of a child and how she woke up in the next morning uncomfortable curled up in a waste container with no single memory of how she actually got there. Even more uncomfortable was the other memory of a hangover when her temporal companion wasn´t above to told her at the next day in every detail just how embarrassing she was in her drunken being, like she had listened to him while her only thought was to slam her head against her flute to overcome her brutally headache.

But the really worst memory of a hangover was the moment when she opened her eyes the first time after the Sonata had been played. There was the last rest of the cursed melody in the cold air, like an enchanted lullaby that lurked around her as if the tune was a waiting beast, waiting to pull the rest of life out of her. And there was she, covered in blood, with her whole body crushed, broken and deformed and being only the shattered fragment of who she was before. And there was her friend laying before her, bent in every impossible way, gruesome curled up, burned to the bone as he had paid for playing the Sonata of Darkness when his drunken mind was not able anymore to hold back his cruel curiosity.  
And beside him was the empty alcohol bottle, melted in the heat of the fire that still leaked on him, like a hungry animal.

No, a hangover was not a new experience for her, quite the opposite of it.

Therefore, when Senritsu opened carefully one eye this morning, she was ready to face every cruel reality the sadistic world would offer her.

The first thing she saw was mountains of stacked specialist literature on the bare ground that build up beside her like shaky skyscraper.  
Medicine-Literature.  
Medicine-Literature with pages colored with thousands of gaudy bookmarks that she had placed there the night before.  
The second thing she saw or moreover, the second thing she felt beside her headaches was a heavy hand that lay on her head with fingers that were softly curled up in her hair like in soft silk.

Finally the young women's only open eye drifted away from the mountains of medicine-Literature to the face of the young men, who´s chest she lay on like on a mattress.  
Leorio was far away from waking up and far away to feel the horrible side effects of the last night when Senritsu had briefly helped him with his studies, his quiet breath fondle softly over Senritsus face, while his sleeping hand stroked up and down in her hair. And the way she laid on him she didn´t even need her sharp hearing to sense the pleasant melody of his heartbeat, singing sleepy in his chest. Senritsu blinked, tiered, confused and somehow a little bit embarrassed, but too much caged in her wearisomeness for forming a really thought in her blank mind.

But when she drowsy thought about her other experience with hangover, she come to the end that there are really worse ways to woke up after a drunken night.

In honor of that the young women decided with great presence of mind that she could continue sleeping just a few more hours, as she closed her eye again and softly nuzzled her face back into the warm cradle Leorio´s chest was.


End file.
